


One Last Dance

by JenCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Slow Dancing, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Draco get to spend his birthday with the ones he love the most





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first Drarry story that i post, hope that you like it.

-Draco… Draco, wake up. - soft voice was whispering into Draco's ear, making him open his eyes just to meet green ones looking back at him.

 

\- Harry… - a lazy smile spread over Draco's lips, he reach out his hand for the other boy and was reward with soft kiss.

 

\- Happy Birthday, baby! - Harry murmured against Draco's lips, kissing him some more.

 

\- Oh, it's already june? -Draco shake his head trying to remember.

 

\- Come, I baked you a cake! - Harry jumped out of the bed and held out his hand for Draco.

 

Draco smiled and took Harry's outstretched hand while getting out of bed.

 

Harry lead Draco out of the room, down the corridor, smiling at him time from time till they got out in the beautiful garden.

 

There was flowers blooming in all possible colors and sun shining bright, soft music playing. But most important there were his mother in long summer dress, holding big birthday cake, careless smile stretched over her lips.

 

-Mother, - Draco breath out, not really wanting to let go of Harry's hand - you look beautiful! -

 

-Happy Birthday, love. - His mother come closer, pecking both his cheeks before smiling at Harry.

 

Harry nood and lean closer to Draco.

 

-Wish something… - he whisper in Draco's ear, planting soft kiss right below it, making Draco shuder a bit.

 

Draco looked at smiling Harry for a second, loving how happy he looked, then he looked at his beautiful mother radiating joy.

 

Draco took deep breath and blow out the candles wishing for his loved ones to stay happy and full of joy.

 

In seconds Harry's hands was around him, pulling him into dance.

 

They swirled around garden with flower petals raining over them but all Draco could see was Harry and only Harry.

 

-I love you, - Draco breath out all of sudden feeling breathless.

 

\- I know, I love you, Draco. - Harry leaned in and kissed him, soft and deep making him forget about everything around them.

 

Just sudden coldness made Draco pull away and open his eyes just to see that all the colors were gone, all the flowers were dead.

 

-Harry! - Draco gripped at the smiling boy in sudden fear.

 

\- Shh, it's okay, just close your eyes. It's all right. - Harry pulled Draco back closer, running a hand through his blond hair. - Everything's going to be alright… -

 

Draco listen to Harry, pushing his face against Harry's neck, trying to calm down.

 

-I love you, Draco. - Harry whisper right when coldness froze Draco's body but all he could feel was Harry's lips against his skin and that was enough.

 

\- Harry… - Draco mumble before giving in to calmnes that set over his body.

  
  
  


News come next morning in the papers.

_ Draco Malfoy died on his birthday in the cell of Azkaban. _


End file.
